


Grace

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Date, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Orphans
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "Inigo, frizzante e ironico e spensierato come riusciva a essere, lo calmava. Gli ricordava quanto di buono c’era ancora nel mondo.Grazie, avrebbe voluto dirgli,grazie di ogni tuo respiro, ma non sapeva quando avrebbe trovato il coraggio."





	Grace

In piedi di fronte al ristorante con un mazzo di rose in mano, in attesa dell’arrivo del suo più o meno – non confermato – circa – _quello che era_ fidanzato per il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale, Gerome si sentiva come molti ragazzi della sua età si sarebbero sentiti: un completo idiota e un fascio di nervi. Continuava a domandarsi se Inigo fosse un esperto di linguaggio dei fiori e se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nelle rose rosa, perché quelle rosse gli erano parse esagerate. Aveva preso la decisione di comprarle troppo tardi per informarsi sul serio; più che altro, aveva esitato, perché quelle cose erano tutto meno che il suo forte, e l’istinto gli avrebbe detto di alzare un muro impenetrabile di fronte a sé per tutta la durata della cena, nel silenzio dell’imbarazzo, dell’inesperienza e del suo carattere aspro.

Ma nel momento in cui Inigo arrivò – pantaloni larghi, quasi a palloncino, assurdi ma leggeri come il suo sorriso; la camicia azzurrina un po’ aperta per il caldo; i capelli pettinati con la loro solita onda sbarazzina e un po’ arricciati dai bagni in mare –, quando arrivò il pensiero che alla fine l’aveva spinto a comprare le rose si trasformò in assoluta convinzione: lui ne valeva la pena.

Non dovette dirgli nulla, neppure salutarlo: stava già ridendo.

– Wow – esclamò, gli occhi che brillavano come due stelle mentre si soffermavano sui fiori – Ora che so come ci si sente, mi pento di non aver portato più rose alle ragazze con cui uscivo.

Gerome gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma bastò un occhiolino a fargli perdere la voglia di essere scontroso, o di litigare.  Sapeva bene che Inigo amava molto il proprio spettacolo da dongiovanni, ma che ben raramente le battutine o le intenzioni millantate si trasformavano in realtà.

Realtà, tuttavia, fu vederlo accettare le rose e annusarle con un sorriso lieto, e sentirsi il petto pieno di calore; realtà fu incamminarsi con lui nel ristorante e vederlo deliziato dal fatto che avessero il tavolo migliore, quello isolato ma vicino alla ringhiera, con la vista verso la spiaggia al tramonto; la realtà era che si trovavano lì, loro due, mille sottintesi, palesi intenzioni e ancora nulla di deciso, con un paesaggio incantevole e una cenetta che sarebbe stata adatta alle loro tasche non troppo gonfie, ma piacevole.

Per un po’, Inigo non fece altro che commentare il panorama.

– Amo il colore che ha il cielo al mare. Le nuvole sono così grigie e così rosa, vedi? L’acqua è scura e il cielo così è più azzurro. Stasera è fantastico, l’orizzonte è super-nitido. Ah, non mi stanco mai di questo posto.

Era quello il problema, forse, ma Gerome non lo disse. Inigo meritava di essere all’estero, nei migliori teatri d’Europa a danzare, e invece si stava accontentando di studiare storia dell’arte nella città poco distante del loro paesino di mare. Gerome non aveva troppi sogni o ambizioni; per lui, lasciarsi cullare dalla monotonia non era poi una tragedia – la tragedia era stata la perdita dei suoi genitori, scomparsi tra le montagne e mai più tornati. Gli aveva tolto il sapore dell’avventura dalla lingua per sempre.

Ma Inigo, Inigo meritava di vedere il mondo, di nutrirsi di tutta la sua bellezza e non di quell’insalata di lattuga, carote, pomodori, rucola e zucchine che si era ordinato. Gerome, con la sua bistecca davanti, non capiva cosa diavolo gli passasse per la testa a torturarsi con cibo del genere – ma l’altro pareva più che soddisfatto, e cantava gli elogi di ogni singola foglia che si metteva in bocca. Per l’appunto: era una creatura così brillante che il tramonto esitava a scomparire per rallegrare ancora un po’ i suoi occhi, oppure la fonte della luce rosata sulla sabbia era lui e nessuno se ne era accorto fino ad allora.

Spazzolato l’ultimo germoglio, non volle una torta al cioccolato, o una cheesecake; si limitò a ordinare dell’ananas e, siccome la fetta aveva ancora un pennacchio di foglie attaccato, passò svariati minuti a fingere che si trattasse del loro amico Takumi. Lo fece ridere, e questo accadeva così poco spesso che il rumore gli suonò estraneo alle orecchie.

Non era così per la risata di Inigo, naturalmente – che, dopo avergli rifilato in mano le rose e i mocassini non appena avevano messo piede sulla spiaggia illuminata fiocamente da alcuni lampioni, si era lanciato verso il bagnasciuga per poter fare una verticale e poi una ruota con più comodità.

– Vuoi vedermi ballare? – domandò, e senza attendere risposta cominciò a piroettare, i piedi che sollevavano piccoli spruzzi ogni volta che le estreme dita di un’onda gli raggiungevano le caviglie.

Era bellissimo. La sera era ancora giovane, il cielo più viola che blu, e il vento leggero muoveva i suoi vestiti come se fossero veli. Non temeva di bagnarsi troppo, né di sfiatarsi; non perse tempo a invitarlo a ballare, ben sapendo che Gerome non se lo sarebbe mai concesso, ma si esibì per lui, fin troppo conscio dell’incanto che era per i suoi occhi. Inigo, frizzante e ironico e spensierato come riusciva a essere, lo calmava. Gli ricordava quanto di buono c’era ancora nel mondo. _Grazie_, avrebbe voluto dirgli, _grazie di ogni tuo respiro_, ma non sapeva quando avrebbe trovato il coraggio.

La danza si interruppe in modo poco cerimonioso, con un gridolino di dolore e qualche imprecazione seguita da un’esclamazione affranta: un malcapitato granchio era stato mezzo calpestato da una piroetta e si era giustamente difeso con un bel pizzicotto. La principale preoccupazione di Inigo fu di non aver ferito in modo permanente la bestiolina, ma quella, dopo qualche momento in cui assunse un’aria piuttosto combattiva e parve quasi in cerca di ulteriore vendetta per l’affronto, scivolò via nella schiuma di un’onda, e ormai era troppo buio per sperare di inseguirlo tra i flutti.

Si sedettero sulla sabbia con la scusa di controllare la palma del piede ferito di Inigo. Gerome sfiorò il punto un po’ gonfio con un dito, disse che non era niente ma che avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione, Inigo ne approfittò per appoggiargli la testa sulla spalla, ruffiano come un gatto. Dolce e struggente come il mare.

Finirono a baciarsi. Non fu sorprendente, né un colpo di scena, ma non avevano mai avuto simili pretese. All’inizio, tra un tocco di labbra e l’altro, Inigo sorrideva, malizioso, sornione, euforico, e Gerome poteva vedere la luce delle sue pupille perfino sotto alle deboli stelle di quella notte; poi ogni timidezza e ogni bisogno di stemperarla vennero meno, e il lento sfiorarsi delle loro lingue, l’abbraccio di Gerome attorno alla sua vita e quello di Inigo attorno alle sue spalle, i momenti in cui rimanevano semplicemente fronte contro fronte assunsero un’intensità che cominciava a parlare del dolore che condividevano, e dell’amore che permetteva loro di sopportarlo.

La solitudine di un orfano in un piccolo paese poteva essere lancinante. Inigo era cresciuto lì, e alla perdita di genitori era stato ricoperto d’affetto e comprensione, ma anche, a poco a poco, abbandonato dagli amici per cui la prova di consolarlo era stata troppo difficile. Si lamentavano con malignità che era troppo allegro, e poi si imbarazzavano e fuggivano al suo primo accenno di malinconia. E così Inigo rideva di più, seppellendo a fondo il proprio trauma nel tentativo di non pesare sugli altri, ma con poco successo; e Gerome era felice che tra quei baci fosse serio, adesso – che lasciasse trasparire tutta la sua fame di comprensione, tutta la sua gratitudine, tutta la sofferenza, puntellate della gioia infinita dell’aver trovato un’anima che risuonasse con la sua.

Gerome era arrivato nella cittadina da molto più grande, dopo il misterioso incidente, ospitato da una zia e senza alcuna intenzione di conoscere nessun altro. Non che molti si fossero granché sforzarti di parlare con lo sconosciuto, l’intruso, lo sciagurato che amava vestirsi di nero… tranne, neppure a dirlo, il ragazzo che adesso gli lasciava piccoli baci sul collo e che lo inebriava con il buon profumo dello shampoo dei suoi capelli.

Era tardi – o così sembrava – quando Inigo si alzò e gli tese una mano.

– Andiamo. Non siamo troppo distanti.

Da cosa, Gerome non lo sapeva, ma non fece domande né protestò, forse per il pizzicore della felicità che gli formicolava sulle labbra e lungo la spina dorsale, forse perché ormai sapeva fidarsi di lui, o forse ancora perché intuiva che non si trattava di uno scherzo, né di qualcosa di triviale.

La passeggiata sul lungomare era costellata di banani e lampioni, locali modesti e qualche piscina d’albergo schermata allo sguardo dei mortali da siepi non troppo folte. Raggiunsero una panchina tirata a lucido, vuota, con una piccola targa d’ottone in cima, poco distante da una veranda da cui proveniva una musica da ballo lento.

– Mia mamma mi diceva sempre di aver conosciuto papà qui. Si era stufata di ballare sulla pista del bar, là sotto, e aveva preferito andare sulla spiaggia con le amiche, era più divertente. Lui era un turista… era la prima volta che la vedeva. Dev’essere stata bellissima. Ho preferito ricordarli qui che sul luogo dell’incidente.

Il sorriso fu il segno d’interpunzione più doloroso che avrebbe potuto utilizzare. Sfilò una rosa dal mazzo che Gerome gli aveva regalato.

– Ti dispiace? – domandò – È proprio del suo colore preferito.

Riuscì a infilare il gambo tra le assi di legno della panchina e a farla rimanere in equilibrio: tributo modesto, discreto, pallido, e proprio per questo di una forza che toglieva il fiato.

Quando Inigo tornò a girarsi per guardarlo, Gerome stava piangendo. Lacrime silenziose, di ammirazione, di lutto e impotenza. Prese il volto del suo amore tra le mani e gli chiese scusa; Inigo sbatté le palpebre, bagnandosi le ciglia, e rispose dicendo grazie.

L’avrebbe portato via, decise Gerome, abbracciandolo stretto; meritava di meglio, meritava di più. Via da ricordi di mesta solitudine, a riempire il vuoto nei loro cuori con nuove viste, nuovi miraggi, che lui non aveva più sperato di poter sognare, ma che adesso gli parevano l’unica scelta possibile. La riconoscenza che provava nei confronti di quell’anima splendente era infinita, così come l’afflizione per non potergli restituire ciò che aveva perso.

Tuttavia, insieme, avrebbero almeno riguadagnato un calore scomparso.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto <3 se la storia vi è piaciuta, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour)! Gli scleri su Fire Emblem sono all’ordine del giorno, insieme a quelli su molti altri fandom. Vi aspetto!


End file.
